Rowdyruff Chronicles
by PalleteRider
Summary: PPGZ Sequel to Heroes! Now the Rowdyruff Boys have powers,they have to stop demons and other hostile supernatural beings from taking over the world! But will the girls team up with them? Traditional pairings. Chapter 12 remade. I'm back...
1. New Students

**I don't RRB and PPGZ duh! But Jiro and Ken are mine!**

**Note: The RRB have powers now**

**CHAPTER 1**: NEW STUDENTS

It was early in the morning in Tokyo City. Three boys around the age of 12 still asleep in the bedroom they shared. "Boys wake up! Time for your first day of school!" a female voice called, knocking the door. "I'm up!" a boy with a red hair who also known as Brick replied. Brick wakes up the other two,one is a blonde and the other one has his hair tied into a ponytail. All of them yawn as they tidy up there beds. "What time is it?" The blond boy name Boomer ask. "Its 6.06 a.m." The boy with the ponytail answered,yawning.

The boys look at each other with a smile as they race towards the bathroom. "I win!" Brick cheered as he enters the bathroom. The others waited outside. After all of them took their shower and wear their clothes,with Brick wearing a white t-shirt,a red windbreaker and a pair of baggy pants,Boomer with a brown shirt,blue windbreaker and a pair of tracksuit and Butch with a black t-shirt,green windbreaker and a pair of jeans,they went to the kitchen to eat their breakfast. "Eat up boys!" Ronna said as she puts down a plate of waffles on the table. The boys eat their breakfst with their hearts content. "So are you excitedly about school?" Ronna ask. The boys shake their heads as they continue to mow down their meals. Ronna look at them with a frown as she knows that the boys hate school. "Well,at least you will get some friends!" she said. The boys look at each other as they put down their forks. "Yeah!" all three of them said. As they time is almost 7 o'clock,they made a dash towards the door as they took their backs from the hallway. "Bye!" they wave goodbye to Ronna as they made their way to school.

The girls were running towards the school as they were late. They manage to enter the gate as it was about to close. "Made it!" Momoko said. The girls talk to each other as they made their way towards their class. On the way,they heard two girls talking something about new students. "Have you heard? Three new students will attend our school today!" one of the girls say. "I know! I heard they are boys! Maybe they are hot!" the other girls say. The girls ignore them as they were late for class. Luckily,their teacher is not there yet so the girls and the rest took their seats,waitng for Ms. Keanne. "Good morning class!" Ms Keanne said as she enters the classroom. The students gave her a bow and seat. "I have a good news today! Three new students are going to attend in our class so I hope you give them a warm welcome!" She added. The students talk to each other about it and so does the girls. "I wonder who could they be?" Kaoru ask. "Maybe ordinary people who wants to learn?" Miyako said. "Or maybe handsome hunks!" Momoko said excitedly. Kaoru and Miyako look at her with a cheesy smile. "Here they are!" Ms Keanne said. The doors open and three boys entered the classroom. "Introduce yourself boys!" Ms Keanne said. "Hi! I'm Brick!" Brick said. "I'm Boomer!" Boomer said,waving his hand. "I'm Butch." Butch said with a serious face. "They're!" Momoko said. "The!" Miyako said. "Rowdyruff!" Kaoru said. "BOYS!!" the girls said in unison with a surprise look.

"Well boys nice to meet you! Why don't take your seats?" Ms Keanne said,pointing them to their seats. Brick seat infront of Momoko while Boomer seat besides Miyako and Butch seat behind Kaoru. Nearby them are two students name Jiro and Ken,throwing paperballs at two girls. The boys stop their activity greet the ruffs as they came closer to their tables. "Hi! I'm Jiro and this is Ken. Nice to meet you guys!" Jiro said as both them shake hands with the ruffs. "Looks like going to school isn't going to be bad afterall!" Brick said with a smirk on his face. "Oh boy.We're in trouble now." Momoko whisper nervously to her friends. Miyako and Kaoru nodd as they continue to talk with Jiro and Ken.

Well its the first chapter everybody!! I hope its not to short afterall its the intro. Enjoy

R&R!


	2. Battle

**CHAPTER 2: **BATTLE

The girls stared at the boys, ignoring of what their teacher is teaching. "So which one of you is going to answer this question?" the teacher ask. Everyone look at each other with a worried look, as they know they couldn't answer the question on the black board. "What about you Miss Momoko?" The teacher asks. "I can't answer this! Its too hard!" Momoko cried. "Don't worry! Just try you best!" Miyako pouted.

As she about to stands up, one brave hand went up. The person reveals himself to be Brick and went to the board, writing something with the chalk. Everyone including his brothers look at him curiously. After he stop writing, everyone in the class especially the girls gasped as he managed to answer the question on the board. "Congratulations Brick!" the teacher praise. Brick went back to his seat and high-fifing his brothers and friends. "I can't believe his smart!" Momoko screech. "Yeah…" Miyako said. Kaoru only replied her with a nodd. The bell rang and everyone rush towards the cafeteria for their lunch. It was pizza day so everyone race to get it first before its finish. As everyone lines up, the boys jump onto the students' heads and manage to get the last three pizza's causing everyone to give them a death glare,which they ignored. They took their seats besides Jiro and Ken. "Man you guys are lucky!" Jiro praise. "Yeah! To bad those poor saps don't get them!" he laughs as he points at the students in the line.

The girls saw them eating their meals while taking their seats on the table at the opposite of the boys location. "Weird. We don't see them for a couple of weeks and now their here in our school?" Miyako whispers as she eats her sandwhich. "Don't worry about it. If they cause trouble we kick their butts!" Kaoru exclaimed. As Momoko was about to say something,the compowders beep. They look at each other and nodd and made their way to the schools roof. As the boys were eating their meals,Brick stop and snaps his attention towards the girls as they run out from the cafeteria. "Lets go!" Brick said. Both Boomer and Butch nodd and follows him. "What happen?" Momoko ask. "I don't know. I woke up and find out that the monster fell and the boy ar..." Buttercup said before she realise that the boys are flying. The girls was about to shout when the monster gets up and head its way towards the boys.

"Hyper Blossom!" "Rolling Bubbles!" "Powered Buttercup!" the girls shout as they transform into the Powerpuff Girls. The girls flies away,unnotice that the boys saw them. The boys look at each other with a smirk. "Must be something big.."Butch said. "Lets go!" The boys flew away and follow the girls. As the girls arrived,they saw a monster,terrorising the people around it. The girls went closer to it and starts to attack. 'Rolling Yoyo!" Blossom yelled as she attacks the monster's back with her yoyo. "Bubbles Champagne!" she yelled and release bubbles from the wand and hits the monster's face. "Swing Sonic!" Buttercup yelled as she swing her hammer several times on the monster's chest. However,their attacks did not effect the monster,not even a single scratch is seen on it. The monster return fire by releasing a ball of energy from its mouth. The girls dodge it and continues to attack the monster.

Annoyed,the monster grabs Bubbles and squeeze her body. She cried in pain as she feels her body being crush by the monster's large arm. The monster throws her to the ground,knocking her out. Blossom and Buttercup continue to attack the monster with their weapons,only to be slam to the ground by it. Stubborn, Buttercup continues to attack the monster with her hammer, ignoring her injuries. She hits the monsters head, making it roar in pain as it holds it's head. Angered, the monster walks closer to her and ready to shred her with it's claw when all of a sudden it stop. The monster roared in pain as it falls to the ground with its back have been penetrated with icy spikes. The girls open their eyes and saw three familiar boys hovering from the ground. It was none other then the Rowdyruff Boys. "What happen?" Momoko ask as she rubs her head. "Don't know. I woke up and saw the monster fell and the boys ar..." Buttercup as she realise that the boys are flying. The girls gasps when the monster stands up and head its way towards the boys. "Lets get em'!" Butch said excitedly as he zaps the monster with his lightning charge,injuring the monster. The monster roar and swing its claw towards the boys. The luckily dodge it and Butch use somekind of current and magnetise a metal bar from the chunks of the building and use it as a weapon. Brick throw fireballs at it,burning the monster's chest. "How you like that barfbrain!" Brick taunt. "Taste my ice!" Boomer yelled as he throws an icy spear to the monster's left eye,causing it more pain. Enrage,the monster attempts another swing of its claw to the boys when its arm was chop off by Brick's fire sword. It roars as it falls to the ground. "Looks like our job is done here!" The boys high-fiffing each other. "You won't get away from us..." the monster growled as it melts. The boys look at each other with a curious look. "What did that thing means by 'us'?" Butch ask. "Don't know.I will ask Ronna when we get home." Brick said with a smile. So the boys flew back to the school,leaving the girls behind.

The girls were still in a state of shock as they couldn't believe what they saw. "Tell me Miyako..Are we dreaming?" Momoko ask. "No,why?" Miyako said. "Because I just saw the boys just defeated a monster and the have superpowers.." Momoko replied. "Ahmm." Kaoru nodd. They look at the time and made there dash back to the school as they were late to class. They quickly change back and run to their classroom. "Aren't you late for class girls?" Ms Keanne ask. "We're sorry Ms Keanne.." the girls replied with a frown as they took their seats. They stared at the boys for a moment before they turn their attention towards the lesson.

**Well heres the second chapter! Hope you like it! I hope I didn't copy someone else's work...**

**R&R**


	3. Date or bust! part 1

**CHAPTER 3**: DATE OR BUST! Part 1

The bell rang, ending the class for today. The boys walk out from the class and make their way out of the building, unnotice that the girls are following them. "Looks like we've done well boys!" Brick said with a cheerfully. "Yeah! We sure kick that monster's butt!" Boomer exclaimed. Butch look at both them with a smile. "Well we got one problem. The girls saw us dude!" Butch screech. "Well if they try to expose us, we will get our payback by expose them!" Brick said,smirking while listening to his MP3. The girls are hiding behind an elecctrical pole, gulping after they heard what Brick had said.

The boys continue to walk home,with the girls following them. They reach the forest and went in. The girls look at each other with a confuse look as they look the boys walk into the forest. "What are they doing here?This place is spooky... " Miyako ask nervously. "They must be up to something.Lets check it out!" Momoko said excitedly. "Don't be afraid Miyako! Theres nothing to be afraid of!" Kaoru said as she enters the forest with her friends follow her. "If you say so..." Miyako said with a tone fill with nervousness. They manage to catch up with the boys and follows them quitely. "Did you hear that?" Boomer ask as he look behind him. "Probally some bear or something.." Butch replied. "BEA...!!! Miyako shout but her mouth was close by Kaoru. She starts to wiggle her arms and her eyes becomes teary due to fear. "I think they just trying to scare us so don't scream ok?" Kaoru said,letting her go. Miyalo nodded as she follows her friends who were aftering the boys. The boys arrive infront of a big oak tree while the girls hide themselves behind the bush.

Brick knocks the 'door' and wait while the girls stares at him with a confuse look. "What is he doing?" Kaoru ask. "His knocking the tree?" Momoko said,feeling confuse. The bark suddely open and a woman came out,surprising the girls in the bush. "WHAT THE!?!?!" the girls shout but then cover each other mouth's as the boys and the woman looks directly at them or atleast at the bush. "Come on in boys! Lunch is ready!" Ronna said with a smile. "Yay!" The boys shout as they jump out of excitement. They went inside,leaving the girls behind. "Now what should we do?" Miyako ask as she tidied her hair. "I know! Listen..." Momoko whispers as they huddled together listening to her plans. Inside the boys are eating their lunch with Ronna when the door is knock. Boomer stop eating and opens door. But there's no one there except a letter on the mat. Boomer pick it up and reads it. "Boomer, I think your cute! Meet me at the park tomorrow at 10! Love Miyako." He starts to blush and sweat . "Yo? Are you ok?" Butch ask as he wash his dish. "Uh nothing!" He puts the letter in his pocket while trying to hide his blushed face from everyone. "Well I'm off to work now!" Ronna said cheerfully. 'Work?!!!?" the boys shout. "Since when did you get a job?" Brick questioned as he put the clean plates on the rack. The boys waved at her as she goes off to work.

It is already 9.30 p.m. The girls were at Miyako's house for a sleepover. "Trust me! This will be a great plan!" Momoko said. "Well isn't it a bit to much for letting me date Boomer?" Miyako ask. "Don't worry about it! Just let Boomer take you out while we follow you from behind. Then you ask him something about his powers or something but don't be too literal!"she added. "I hope your plan work Momoko." Kaoru said anxiously. The girls went to sleep,waiting for a new day to come.

Its morning in Tokyo City. The sun is shining, the air smells fresh and everybody went off to work. Except for three particular boys,who were still sleeping. Ronna comes in, looking at the sleeping boys. "Boomer wake up! Its almost 10 o'clock!" Ronna whispers while shaking Boomer's body. Boomer gets up and rub his eyes and say, "So what?". "You will be late for your date!" Ronna said as she show the letter to Boomer. "Where did you get that?" He questioned with a surprise look. "You forgot to take it out of your pocket beofre I wash it." She said as she knocks his head gently. He chuckle while snatch the ltter from her hands. Quickly he make a dash to the bathroom. After the shower, he wears his usual clothing. As it is almost 10 o'clock, he takes his wallet and rush to the door and waved Ronna as he make his way to the park. However, he make a stop at the flower shop. He picks a rose and ask, "How much for this sir?". "That will be 300 yen please." the shopowner said. He gives the money and rush towards the park as it is 10 o'clock. Miyako is at the park, sitting on a bench. "Where is he?" she thought outloud,looking at her watch.

Then,she turned around as she heard her name being called. It was non other than Boomer, who was running over to her with the rose. "Where have you been?" she ask. "Well, I want to get you this!" Boomer give her the rose,which she accept with a smile. "Thats so sweet of you Boomer!" she said cheerfully,causing Boomer to blush. Meanwhile, Momoko and Kaoru are hiding behind a tree. "Are you this is gonna work?" Kaoru ask Momoko. "Trust me! It will!" Momoko replied cheerfully. "Well do you want to watch a movie?" Boomer ask Miyako. "Sure!" she said with a while while holding on Boomer's hand.

(Half an hour later)

Brick and Butch wakes up, stretching their bodies. "Where is Boomer?" Brick ask,still sleepy. "Don't know..."Butch replied,yawning. "Boys breakfast is ready!" Ronna shout. "Ok..." both them said while tidying up there bed. Unlike schoold day, they eat their breakfast before they took their bath. "Where is Boomer, Ronna?" Brick ask while eating his toast. 'Well, he went out somewhere to..get something." Ronna lied. "Oh. Its not like him to go out alone." Brick said. "That was close ! I must not tell them about it or who knows what's gonna happen!" she thought to herself outloud.

**Well I hope this chapter is good! Looks like Boomer and Miyako is on a date! Find out next of what's gonna happen to the reds and greens!**

**R&R**


	4. Date or bust! part 2

**CHAPTER 4**: DATE OR BUST! Part 2

The boys took their shower and wear their usual clothing. Today,they decide to go to many of their favourite places to enjoy the weekend. They waved goodbye to Ronna as they headed towards their first destination,the arcade. "I hope they don't find Boomer!" she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Boomer and Miyako are watching a movie titled "The Ring 2". Everytime Miyako got scared,she will held tightly on Boomer's arm. His face starts to blush again as Miyako held to his arm for the tenth time. Momoko and Kaoru are also watching the movie,or to be pricise,watching Boomer and Miyako together watching the movie. "Psstt! Miyako!" Kaoru whispered. "What?" she said with a low voice as she turn around to see Kaoru and Momoko sitting two rows behind them. "Ask him something! Like about the battle with the monster!" Kaoru whispered. Miyako nodd and turn her attention towards Boomer. "Boomer?" she said softly. "Yes?" Boomer said. Just as she's about to ask him, she scream and held Boomer's arm as she saw the ghost from the movie appears on the screen. Boomer blush even harder as she covers her face on his shoulder while he tries to clam her down. "Aw man!" Momoko cried,thumping her head.

While Boomer and Miyako were busy watching the movie, Brick and Butch are in the arcade, compete against each other of who is going to win the game. "Not this time Brick!" Butch hollard."You lose!" Brick said with a grin. Butch stared at the screen in shock with his mouthgap as he sees the word 'LOSER' flash on it. "Ahhh!!!!" Butch shout angrily. "Calm down dude! Its just a game." Brick said. "Whatever!" Butch said with a frown. Now that they have done with the arcade,they decide to go to movie theatre. The movie was over, both Boomer and Miyako comes out with Momoko and Kaoru following them. "So where should we go next?" Miyako ask cheerfully. "Maybe we can go to the carnival." Boomer said with a smile. Miyako nodd and hold on to his arm. Momoko and Kaoru are following them from behind but then lose them in the crowd. "Shoot! Now where they go!" Kaoru snarled. "Relax! We'll find them,after we to go through this crowd." Momoko said. After they gone through the crowd, they found out that Miyako and Boomer were not in sight. A few minutes later, Boomer and Miyako are at the carnival,enjoying them selfs. Boomer won Miyako a teddy bear by winning a shooting contest. Boomer gives the teddy bear to Miyako,which she accepts with a smile. "Is he seriously like me?" Miyako thought,blushing. Feeling hungry, Boomer bought two cotton candies,one for himself and the other one for Miyako.

Brick and Butch are in the theatre,watching a movie titled "Black Sheep". Instead of being scared,they laugh everytime a horror scene appears. "Hahahaha! Man that guy is throwing his foot!!" Brick laugh,drinking his soda. "And that guy is asking his pal the key for the car but then the sheep bites him! Hahaha!" Butch laugh,holding his stomach. Their laughter cause disturbance for other viewers,which stared at them oddly. After the movie is over,the boys walk out,still laughing. "Man that movie was darn funny!And it suppose to be a horror one!"Butch hollard. Brick chuckled and say,"Yeah! By the way,I wonder where Boomer is?". Momoko and Kaoru arrive at the carnival. "I think there here." Kaoru said. "I think I see them. There!" Momoko said,pointing at Miyako and Boomer. Miyako is holding Boomer's arm,causing him to blush. "Hey look! A Ferris Wheel!" Boomer said excitedly. "Lets go ride it then!" Miyako said,smiling at him. Boomer paid the ride and both of them enters the sitting compartment of the Ferris Wheel.After that,the ride starts. "Ow man! Now what do we do!?" Kaoru questioned Momoko. "We'll wait until the ride is over." Momoko said. During the ride,Boomer was staring outside of the compartment,unnotice that Miyako is staring at him. "What is this feeling? My heart beats fast than usual!" Miyako thought to herself,touching her chest."Does he like me this much?" she added. The ride has stop and they got out from the compartment. Momoko and Kaoru are hiding behind a pillar near the Ferris Wheel. "Pssstt! Miyako! Ask him to take you home or something!" Momoko whispered.Miyako nodd and say, "I think I'm tired so I think I want to go home!". They went out of the carnival and headed straight to their homes,with Momoko and Kaoru following them.

Brick and Butch are walking down the street,talking to each other. "Where is Boomer?" Butch as Brick. "Don't know. Maybe his already at home." Brick said. As they walk,they bump into Boomer and Miyako. "Oppss sorry! I wa...Brick!Butch!What a coincidence...hehehe." Boomer said nervously. "Boomer?Where were you for the whole day?And what are you doing with her?" Butch ask. "I was hanging out with her." Boomer said. "Hanging out!? With her?!" Brick said,feeling surprised. "Yeah..."Boomer frown. Before Butch was about to say something,Brick cuts in and says"Its ok!". He smiled while patting Boomer's shoulder. Butch was astonish as he never expect that Brick don't mind that a ruff is dating a girl. "This isn't a part of my plan!" Momoko cried. The girls ran over to Miyako and the boys. "What are you doing here Brick!?" Momoko ask angrily. "We're about to go home when we bump into Boomer and your friend." Brick said. "Well then stay out of this!" Momoko said. "What's it to ya? Is this somekind of plan?" Brick ask,grinning at her. "Man his smart!" Momoko thought. "So what's up? Tomboy!" Butch said with a smirk,angered Kaoru. "I'll wipe that smirk from your face if you don't shut up,brat!" Kaoru said angrily,clinching her fist. "Ok! I admit it! It was my plan to find out whether if its true you got powers!" Momoko said with a grumpy face. "I see." Brick said. "Is this true?" Boomer ask with a frown. "Yeah.But forgot about that! I want to ask you something.Do you like me?" Miyako ask. "Yeah! I think your cute." Boomer said with a smile. Boomer's answer has cause her to kiss him on the cheek. He touch at the spot where he was kiss and smile. Miyako blush as she touch her lips.Momoko look at them with a smile. "I think they found each other." Momoko thought. "Hmmp!!"Brick growled. Butch and Kaoru are still arguing,ignoring the others. "Well I think we should go home now." Brick said. All of them nodd in agreement,except for Kaoru and Butch who were still arguing. "Enough!" Brick yelled,stopping the arguement.

Butch nodd while Kaoru growled at him. They walk to the opposite of the street and headed staright to their homes. Boomer and Miyako waved at each other and left. "So how was it?" Brick ask Boomer. "It was great!" Boomer said cheerfully. Brick and Butch grin at each other and continue walking down the street,heading straight for home.

**Here's the 4th chapter everybody! I think this chapter is great! FYI, Black Sheep is horror/comedy movie. I think the movie its awesome althought a bit gruesome...**

**R&R**


	5. The War Begins

**CHAPTER 5**: THE WAR BEGINS

It is night time in Tokyo City. A woman around the age of 30 is walking down the sidewalk of the street,carrying her groceries. As she walk,she heard a sound of footsteps behind her. She turns around but there was nobody there. She turn around,only to bump to a dark figure. Nervous,she ask the 'person', "Can I help you?". However,the figure reveal its claw and slash the woman's neck,killing her. The figure licks the blood from its claw. "So this is where 'The Chosen Ones' lived? Hehehe!! I, Skarvar! Will not fail his majesty, King Gordak in his conquest!" He laugh evily and dissappears from the scene.

Its already 6.40 a.m, the ruffs are walking down the street as they headed towards school. While they walk,they saw the girls entering the school gate, with the boys follows. The bell rang as they enter the classroom. "Safe!" Boomer hollard. They took their seats while waiting for their teacher,Ms Keanne to come in. Brick is mining his own business until he turned his attention towards a conversation between Jiro and Ren. "Have you heard? Someone was murdered last night!" Jiro whispered. "Who was murdered?" Brick said as he headed towards them. "A woman was found dead on the street last night. Her neck was slashed! The police still tries to figure out whose behind this." Jiro said. "A woman who was murdered.Her neck was slash.Hmm..." Brick thought to himself. While Brick was busy thinking, Boomer is busy doodling with his paper,unnotice that Miyako is watching him. "He's s cute when he's drawing!" she thought,blushing. Butch is busy annoying Kaoru by throwing paperballs at her. Angered,she was about to punch his face when the teacher enters. "Good morning class!" Ms Keanne said as she enters the classroom. The students give her a bow and sits down. "Open your textbook to page 24." She added as she writes the topic on the black board.

(recess)

Everyone are lining up to get their meal as usual. The boys are sitting at their usual table. They are talking about yesterday's incident. "Man! I don't get it. Who could have killed someone like that.Its not natural!" Ren cried frantically. "Maybe a notorious murderer?" Brick said,eating his sandwhich. "Or maybe an unnatural murderer!" Boomer laugh. The boys went into a state of silence. Boomer frown as nobody laugh at his joke as he chewing his pizza. Butch was about to say something when the bell rang,ending the recess. "We continue this after school" Brick said. Everyone nodd in agreement.

(after school)

School is over and everyone are packing their bags,ready to go home. The boys are walking out of the school building,talking to each other. "I hope I don't stumble upon that murderer or else I won't see you guys tomorrow!" Ren laugh with everyone follows. "Well I gotta go! See ya!" Jiro said as he walking down the school's sidewalk. "Well at least Jiro can protect himself since he is the school's Junior Captain of the Swordsman Club." Butch said. "Well theres my mom. See ya guys tomorrow!" Ken waved at his friends as he ran over to the car. "I wonder what Ronna is cooking today?" Boomer said. "I heard she said that she will be home late today but she will leave some food in the kitchen for us." Brick said. When they got home,they put their bags in their room and went to the kitchen to eat. "Looks like we gonna have pasta tonight boys!" Brick said with a smirk on his face.

The girls are having dinner together with Professor Utonium and Ken in a restaurant. Luckily,the Gangreen Gang are not around to mess things up like last time. "So girls,how was your day?" the professor asks. "Well it went fine,not much homework too." Momoko said. "I heard the Rowdyruff Boys are in your class." Ken said as he chew his steak. The girls sigh. "Yeah..They are.." Momoko said with a frown. "Well at least their not bad like last time..."Miyako said with a fake smile. "Not bad?!? Butch keep hitting me with paperballs this morning!" Kaoru said angrily,tightening her fist. Momoko and Miyako both giggle at her and continue on eating.

Meanwhile at the ruff's house,the boys just finish washing their dishes when they saw a sticky note sticked on the fridge. Brick takes and reads it. "Boys, here is a couple of things I need you to buy from the groceries. Milk,flour,eggs and breads.". They look at each other with frown as they were tired to go to the groceries. "Well we better get going or no food for us!" Brick said. "Yeah..." Boomer sigh. Butch nodd and the boys took some money and heads off to the grocery shop. A few minutes later, the boys arrived at the grocery shop and bought the things on the list. As the boys walk down the street, a dark figure lands infront of them. "What the?! Who are you?" Brick said,felling astonished. "You can call me Skarvar but that doesn't matter as today you will meet your doom!" the figure said,revealing his identity. He has a scaly skin ,spikes coming out of his back and large claws from his hands. "Claws?! So your'e the murderer who kill the lady last night?!" Brick said with a serious face. "So you heard the news then? Well I guess I have to kill you right now!" He lunged towards the boys which they manage to dodge,dropping their groceries. "Crap!! Take this freak!!" Brick shout as he throws a barrage of fireballs at Skarvar,causing him to flinch. "Not bad!! But not good as me!" Skarvar return fire with a purplish energy beam from his mouth. The boys barely dodge the beam. "Take this weirdo!!" Boomer release icy crystallines from his palms and pierce through the demon's skin.

"They're stronger then they look! I have to be careful this time!" he thought outloud. As he about to attack Brick, Butch punches him with his lightning fist several times on the chest,injuring the demon. Angered,Skarvar lunge towards Butch but was block by Brick. He attempts to punch Brick but was succesfully block by him. Brick punch his face and kick his stomach,causing him to be thrown hard to the wall.Then,he use his fire sword and stabs the demon's abdomen.Purple colored blood came out of Skarvar's mouth.Meanwhile,the girls are walking home from the restaurant as the professor and his son has already left. The continue walking but then they stop as they saw the ruffs battling somekind of creature across the street. "What are they doing?" Momoko said,astonished. "Looks like they beating up someone! Or something!" Kaoru said. The demon lays on the ground,covered with bruises and the wound from Brick's sword. "Would you mine tell us where you came from?" Brick said, glaring at the demon while deactivating his sword. " I won't tell you! But one thing for sure,the war will begin!They know your'e here!" Skarvar laugh as he melts into a black poddle. "Oh man!! That thing looks nastier then Boomer's drool!" Butch said. "Yeah! Hey!!" Boomer said as he look at Butch with a serious face. The girls are still looking at the boys,unnotice as they can't believe what they have saw.

**Here's the 5th chapter!! I change Ken's name into Ren since I forgot that the name is taken by the Professor's son...LOL! Ask me anything about this chapter ok**

**R&R**


	6. The prophecy

**CHAPTER 6**: THE PROPHECY

The boys look at each other as they feel confuse of what the demon had said. "What did he mean 'the war will begin'?" Boomer questioned Brick. "Don't know. Maybe Ronna knows something." Brick said. As they stood up,they saw a weird object emerge from the remains of the demon. Brick pick it up while wiping the slime from it. "What is it?" Boomer ask. "Looks like somekind of amulet or something. It has markings too. I'll show this to Ronna." Brick said as he puts the amulet into his pocket. Taking the groceries they dropped,which luckily were not damaged and head straight to their home.

The girls still frozen at their spot,staring at the ruffs. "Looks like they have powers afterall." Momoko said quitely. Miyako and Kaoru nodd as they continue to look at the boys. "Lets follow them!" Momoko add. The girls quitely follow the boys to the forest. However, Brick notice that he and his brothers are being followed. Before reaching their 'house', Brick turend around and says, "Come out! I know you girls are hiding behind that bush!", he points at the bush. The girls gulp and were surprise as they have been discovered. "Ok,you caught us." Momoko said,looking at Brick with a frown. "So what are doing following us at this time of night? Huh!?!" Brick said,giving a glare to Momoko. "We saw what happen at the street. You guys were beating somekind of creature,with your superpowers!" Momoko replied,pointing at the boys. "So what?" Brick said calmly. While Brick and Momoko are talking, Boomer waved at Miyako cheerfully,which she returns. As usual, Kaoru and Butch are having and arguement. "You should mind your on business girl!" Butch said with a serious tone. "And you should be careful of what you said pretty boy!!" Kaoru growled,clinching her fist and ready to punch Butch,which he also doing the same.

Hearing the racest outside,Ronna decides to check the cause of it. She opens the door and saw the boys with the girls,talking. Everyone turn their attention towards her as she walks out. "Boys! Where were you!? I've been worried sick! Did you...wait I didn't know we have company tonight! Bring them in!" Ronna said cheerfully as she goes back in. "Ow man!" Brick thumps his head as a response to Ronna's words. "Come in..." Brick sigh. The boys escort their counterparts into their home while giving the groceries to Ronna. The girls look around the room as they were amazed. "Wow!" The girls said in unison. "This place is huge!" Momoko praise. "Well this is the living room." Brick said as he takes off his cap,revealing his messy hair. "Boomer,why don't give them some drinks?" Ronna suggest as she enters the room. Boomer nodd and pust three glass of orange juice in a tray. He gives it to the girls and says, "Here ya go!". "So girls,how did you find this place?" Ronna said. "Well,we follow the boys here..." Momoko said with a chessy smile,causing Brick to give her a death glare. she looks down,hoping not to make eye contact with Brick. Boomer and Miyako stares at each other with their faces blushing. "Not a bad place to live." Kaoru praised. "At least its better then that old stinky lab of yours!" Butch provoke,angring her. "Why did you follow them?" Ronna questioned as she drinks her juice. "Well its because we wanna know if the boys really have powers." Momoko answered,putting her empty glass on the table. Hearing this, Ronna spits out her juice and says, "what ames you said that?",giving her a fake smile. "Everyone turn their attention towards her. "Well we.." Momoko was cut off by Brick. "They saw us using our powers duing a battle with a monster..." Brick said lazily. "We also saw them battle some weird creature using their powers tonight!" Momoko said cheerfully. "Yeah!" Kaoru said. "Speaking of weird creature.." Brick takes out the amulet from his pocket and gives it to Ronna. "What's this? An amulet?" Ronna ask. The boys nodd. Checking the amulet,she suddenly stood up with her face showing fear and says, "This is the mark of the Demon Clan!". Her hands is shaking and she starts to sweat. "What's wrong Ronna? Its like you have seen a ghost or something." Boomer said with a worried look. "Yeah you don't look so hot." Brick said. "Wait here." she said as she goes out from the room. The boys and the girls look at each other with a worried face. Ronna returns,holding a big book. "This is a book about the Element Clan during the ancient times." Everyone look at the book while listening to her speech. She flips a few pages front, "Their were three Kings that rules three seperate kingdoms. Each king has a different power of elements. King Delanor has the power of Fire and rules the Eastern Kingdom" she said,looking at Brick. "The second ruler, King Ganthor has the power of ice and rules the Northen Kingdom" looking at Boomer,fliping the next page. "And the third ruler,King Karzar has the power of lightning and rules the Western Kingdom. The kingdom and its population lives in peace until one day,an evil force appeared. They call themselves the 'Demon Clan'. The rulers sent their armies to deal with them but they were brutally slaughtered." Ronna said. The boys stares at her with their eyes widen and so does the girls except for Miyako,who was covering her face.

She flips another page as she continues. "However,the three kings manage to defeat the demons with ease until they face the demon king, Gordak. The battle last for three days. Gordak was no match for them. The three rulers retreat,hoping to find a way to stop the demon lord. One day,King Delanor's advisor brings a good news. He says that Gordak can be defeated by sealing him in a cave called the 'Cave of Despair'. Then he tells a prophecy he dreamed of. It is said that after Gordak's defeat,the three Kings will seal their power into three seperate gems hoping that it won't fall to the wrong hands as Gordak will return in three thousand years. However,there will be three people that are known as 'The Chosen Ones' will be the new keeper of the powers. It is said that this three people are created instead of being born naturally,by evil." Ronna said,looking at the boys. "So the boys are 'The Chosen Ones'?" Miyako ask. The girls look at the boys for a moment before turning their attention towards Ronna. "Yes and as I was saying, the three kings call out Gordak for their challenge at the cave and manage to seal him,which he will be kept for three thousand years. Following the prophecy,the kings seal their powers in three seperate gems and ask one of the castel's maiden to take it far away as possible when everyone was sleeping. The next morning she left,leaving questions for everyone to ask of her absents." she said as she close the book. "That maiden is my great ancestor." Ronna said cheerfully. "Woah!!" Both the ruffs and the puffs shout in amazement. "So the creature we battled just now was a demon?" Brick ask Ronna. She nodds and says, "Yes and it means that Gordak has returned. So, you guys need to be careful as they can find you by sensing tyour auras. The boys nodd while the girls look at them with a worried look. "So girls,can you keep this as a secret?" Ronna ask,giving them a smile. "Sure! We're happy to help!" Momoko shouts happily. "We'll do it!" Miyako said with smile. Kaoru just nodd with smirk on her face. "Do you think this is a good idea Ronna?" Brick ask. "Sure why not? They can at least keep your secrets as you keeping theirs." Ronna answered as she puts the book away. "If you say so..." Brick sigh. "Shouldn't you girls be at home right now? Its getting late you now." he added as he points at the clock. The girls scream and make dash towards the door,saying their goodbyes as they run towards their homes.

"Man! I thought their never leave!" Butch said,closing the door. "Tell me about it!" Brick laugh. The boys chuckled at each other as they went to bed.

**The 6th chapter! Fast am I? I know its not much,its just about a prophecy... FYI, the demons won't appear until a few chapters later but the Ruffs will battle other paranormals so don't worry Anyway,tell me if the chapters are lacking humor...**

**R&R**


	7. Master Dan

**CHAPTER 7**: MASTER DAN

The boys are running as fast as they can as they were late for school. From a far, they saw the gate is about to close. Increasing their speed,they run faster,unnotice that they have ran over a squirrel. When the arrived,the gate has close.Left only with one option,they jump over it and make a dash towards their classroom. Luckily,the teacher has not arrive yet. The boys took their seats,panting due to tiredness from all the running. "Late for school huh?" Momoko ask. "Zip it red!" Brick said angrily. After hearing what he had said,she respond by sticking her tongue out,which Brick ignored. Their first lesson is Science,the subject that the boys hated the most. The boys and the rest of the students moan as their science teacher, Mr Kuro enters the classroom.

After the students give him a bow, Mr Kuro orders them to open their textbook, causing them to moan again. While the other students are listening to the teacher, Brick is glaring at him. "Open your textbook! Do your homework from page 10 to 20! Bla bla bla bla bla!!!!! I've had it!!" he thought to himself angrily. Taking his straw, he starts to spit at the back of the teacher's head. Boomer and Butch soon follows,throwing paperballs at him as they also can't take anymore of the pressure. The teacher rubs his head as he realise that something hits him. "Spits?Paperballs?" he said rubbing his head. He stop writing and stomp his feet angrily as he tur his attention towards his students,only to be hit by Brick's spit and several paperballs on the face. Angrily, he shouts, "Brick!! You and your brothers will see the principal LATER AFTER SCHOOL!!. He turn his attention back at the board. Everyone looks at them with a worried face including the girls. "You know you shouldn't have done that..." Momoko whispers to Brick. "Whatever!" He said furiosly as he looks at the board,writing the notes. "What have you done Boomer-chan?" Miyako said with teary eyes. "Sorry I can't resist" Boomer replied,rubbing his head. "Good luck..." Kaoru tease causing Butch to look at her with furiosly before he turned his attention back at the board.

(After school)

The boys are heading towards the principle office. On their way,they saw two kids were pinch on the ear by their mother. Boomer starts to become nervous and sweating after he saw this. Brick opens the door and the boys went inside,with the principle talking on the phone. The boys took their seats in front of the principle as the he just finish talking of the phone. "I heard there was trouble in your class today. You were spitting and throw paperballs at Mr Kuro's head." the principle said with dissapointment. The boys look down at their feet with anger except for Boomer due to nervousness. Turning his attention and look at the boys and says, "Such acts should receive a punishment.". The boys look at him with worried face and Boomer was about to crack. "Your punishment is...scrubing the toilet." The principle said. "WHAT!!!?!?!" the boys shout in unison. "But why??" Brick ask,asthonished. "Well since the janitor is sick at home I guess you guys can take his place for today." the principle chuckled. The boys look at each other with a worried face as they went out of the principle's office and head towards the toilet.

In the toilet,the first thing they do is mopping the floor,much to their dismay. While Boomer is mopping the floor,he accidently steps on a soap on the floor and fell,with his face inside the toilet bowl. He accidently press the flusher as he tries to get up. Seeing this, Butch puts his mop aside and helps Boomer up. "You gotta be carful ya know!!" Butch growled. They continue to do the punishment until they fell asleep.

(An hour later)

The boys are sleeping with the scrubers in their hands. Suddenly a voice call them. The principle was impress as the boys have cleaned the toilet,leaving it spotless. The boys wakes up and look at the principle with their doozy eyes. "Well you can go home now." he said as he leaves the place.The boys took their bags at the corner and head straight for home. When they arrive, they saw and old man in front of the tree, kicking a straw doll. The man has a white beared and a very light skin. He wears a blue robe,chinese style. "Excuse me but who are you?" Boomer ask. "You can refer to me as Master Dan." he said with a bow. "Master? For what?" Butch ask rubbing his head. Suddenly Ronna comes out and walk over to them. "I've see that you have met my grandfather." Ronna said cheerfuly. "GRANDFATHER!!?!!?!" the boys shout in unison."I thougt you said you don't have any family!" Brick said,astonished."Well its a long story...hehehe" She said with a cheesy smile. All of of them look at her with 'I see' kind of look. "And you boys must be the chosen ones. From now on I will be your tutor. From what my grandaughter said,you three needs some training to control your powers. "Yeah...Well we don't need 'training' because we can handle it!" Brick said proudly. "You mean like burning my sheet? Or froze the bathroom's water and shock the plug?" Ronna ask,winking her eye. The boys look at her cheesy smile and Brick says,"That was an accident!". "Your training will begin tomorrow at dawn. Get some rest as it is getting late. And I'm going watch tv!" Master Dan said. The boys look at each other anxiously as they went inside.

(Tomorrow morning)

The boys are still sleeping when Ronna enters the room. She opens the curtains and shouts, "Wake up!! Its morning! You guys are gonna be late for your training!!". The boys wakes up,rubbing their eyes. "Come on Ronna...Its only six o'clock..." Boomer said lazily. "Come on boys! My grandpa is waiting outside!!" She added. "Yeah yeah!" Brick said,with his eyes hardly open. After tidying up there bed,they go outside with Master Dan waiting for them. They stop when they saw something big infront of them. "Woah..." the boys said amazed. "Well this the obstacle course that me and Ronna made three hours ago." he said. They were targets,straw dolls,rings of fire,vase and other junk on the obstacle course. The boys stares at them with amazement. "Your training starts now!!" Master Dan shout. With the ringing sound of the gong,the training begins.

**Well here's the 7th chappy!! I hope it doesn't suck thou...**

**R&R!**


	8. Haunted house

**CHAPTER 8**: HAUNTED HOUSE

It has been a week since the boys start their training with Ronna's grandfather,Master Dan. Their skills in martial arts are improving and becomes stronger each day together with their powers. Its 5 o'clock in the morning and as usual,the boys are training with their master. The boys are doing some target practice by shooting the targets that will pop out of the bush using their element powers, fireballs,ice spikes and electricity.When its time to polish their martial art skills,they fought each other,using the skills they've learned. An hour later,they stop as they are about to get ready for school. "Fewhh. That was some workout!" Boomer exclaimed with his hands on the back of his head. "Yeah..." Brick said,holding a small towel. Butch just nodd while wiping away the sweat from his face. After eating their breakfast,they took their shower with Brick being the first one to go. Soon after,they waved goodbye to both Ronna and Master Dan as they went out to spent the first day of the weekend. However,they haven't plan any activities yet. "What should we do today?" Boomer questioned Brick. "No idea..." Brick sigh. Like Brick, Butch sigh. "How is the boys grandpa?" Ronna ask. "They are still young but their potentials are far beyond average." Master Dan said as he sips his tea. "Moreover,their skills are improving as well as their powers." he added.

**Meanwhile...**

Momoko is still in her bed,mumbling in her sleep. "Don't steal my cake!!..." she mumbles. Suddenly,her alarm clock went off,waking her up. After tidying up her bed followed by a shower,she went downstairs to eat her breakfast. On the table are toast bread and waffles. While she was eating,her sister, Kuriko asks, "Dreaming about candies again?". "Yeah! So what?" Momoko ask while looking at her sister with a glare. "You should cut down on sweets or else gonna grow down there! Then no boys will like you!" Kuriko mock,pointing at Momoko's belly. Those words has cause her sister's blood to boil until you can see the vein on her head. She was about to pounce on her sister like a panther when she sees the clock. "Oh my gosh!! Its almost 9 o'clock! I have plan to go shooping today with my friends!" Momoko rush to her room to take her wallet from her study table. She rush downstairs and waves goodbye to her mother and little sister as she went out. A few minutes later,she arrives at Miyako's house with both Kaoru and Miyako waiting infront of it. "Finally! We've been waiting for you for 10 minutes!" Kaoru exclaimed,crossing her arms. "Well at least I'm here right?" Momoko said. Miyako just smile at her friends and says, "Well then lets go!". So all three of them make their way to the mall.

Its been half an hour since the boys left the 'house' as they slowly walk down the lane. Brick sigh and says, "Man can this day get any boring or what?". "Yeah. We've been to the arcade every weekend and theres no bullies to pick on." Butch said. Boomer was not paying attention to his brothers as he was busy picking his nose. They continue to walk and as they about to make a turn,they bump into someone. "Hey! Why won't watch where your'e go..." Brick said angrily,rubbing his head as he realise that he bump into a certain redhead name Momoko. "Brick?" Momoko ask,rubbing her head. Brick stood up,giving her a wink and says, "Well well. If it isn't Momoko and her sissy friends.". The boys laugh at the girls,causing them to be angry. "Well at least we're not the ones who got detention last week!" Momoko tease. The boys stop laughing. "Hey what's up babe? If you are one!" Butch mock as he laugh at Kaoru. "You better take that back before I make you see black and blue!" Kaoru said angrily,tapping her fist on her left hand. Butch gulp and steps back. Boomer was picking his nose when Miyako waved at him,which he returns.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Brick ask. "For your information,we're going shopping." Momoko replied proudly. "Man can this day get any worse!" Brick thought outloud. Suddenly he turn his attention towards the notice on the wall. It says, "Beware! This house is haunted!". Brick grin after he read it as he taught of an idea of how to make this day less boring. "Hey girls! I got a something fun came up!". Everyone turn their attention towards him. "How about us boys,challenge against you girls to go into that house!" Brick said proudly,showing the notice. "Losers will ahve to treat the winners!" he added. The boys look at the girls with a smug. "Alright! Will do it!" Momoko said. Miyako was shivering wth fear when she sees the word 'haunted' on the notice. "Aw come on Miyako! I bet is just a house where nobody lives in anymore." Kaoru said as she tries to calm her friend.

So all of them enters the gate and slowly walk to the door. The house is more of a mansion. Judging from the looks of it,nobody have live in here for a long time. Everyone gulp as Brick opens the door. Inside of the house looks even messier as the carpets and curtains are torn apart. The wallpapers are scrapped and windows are broken. When they entered,the door close by itself, frightening them. "So lets do this. I will go with red,Boomer will go with Miyako and Butch will go with Kaoru." Brick said. Everyone nodded in agreement and each pair went into three different rooms. In the first room, Brick and Momoko are walking straight into a dark room fill with the remains of the curtains. They stumbled upon another door but it is lock. "We can't get through!" Momoko said as she tries to open it. "Out of my way!" Brick said,pushing Momoko aside as he kicks the door open. Momoko looks at Brick with amazement. "Wow his stronger then before!" Momoko thought. The door fell,revealing a hallway. As they continue to walk,they saw potraits on the walls. "Do you think this are the people that lived in here before?" Brick ask. "Don't know." Momoko answered. Brick was looking on the potraits when Momoko is holding his arm. "What are you doing?" Brick ask Momoko. "Uh nothing! Just feeling a bit cold thats all!" Momoko said as she let go of her grasp,blushing.

**Cliffhanger! Looks like they went into the haunted house...Which side is gonna win? Find out next! I hope this chapter is better then the last one. Enjoy!**

**R&R**


	9. Terror!

**CHAPTER 9: **TERROR!

Brick and Momoko stood infront of a door. Brick was about to open it when he realises that it was lock. He tries to kick the door open several times but failed. Annoyed,he uses his fire sword and cuts the door open,revealing a stairs. "This must be the way up." Brick said as he looks through the pitch of darkness where the stairways continues to go up. They continue to walk up until they arrive on a junction of a hallway. Brick turned his attention towards the fallen curtain that had been shreded. Under the curtain was a rusted knife. Scared,Momoko steps back and hid behind Brick. "What are ya scared for? Its just a rusty knife." Brick said as he threw the nife on the wall. Suddenly the heard a sound,a wail to be more accurate. "Cut it out Brick!!" Momoko cried frantically. "That wasn't me!! If I want to scare you,I would done better then this!" Brick hissed. The air suddenly feels chilly and Momoko starts to hug herself for warmth. Noticing this, Brick covers her with his windbraker without saying a word. Brick continues to walk with Momoko follows from behind,unnotice that she was looking at him. "That was nice of him to give me his jacket..." she thought to herself,smiling with her cheeks turning red.

Meanwhile, Boomer and Miyako are walking in somekind of underground chamber. The place was wet and slippery. As they walk,Miyako slips down but Boomer manage to catch her before she fell. Smiling,she give him a kiss on the cheek,which cause him to blush. "Why did you do that for?" he said,trying to control his blushes. "For saving me!" she answered with a smile. Suddenly they heard a wail or somekind and the air starts to feel chilly. "Why is getting chilly all of a sudden?" Miyako said. Suddenly,a figure came out of the wall. The figure is covered in a misty white cloak,revealing its hideous face and skinny arms and red flashy eyes. Seeing this, Boomer comes into his fighting stance,arming himself with his ice spear. The ghost charge towards him. Boomer was about to attack when the ghost approaches him and starts to inhale something from his face. He falls back while covering his face. His vision became blur momentarily before it went back to normal. "What happen?" Boomer said while Miyako help him stands up. "I don't know. Are you ok?" Miyako ask,concerned. He nodd and picks his spear,ready to fight his foe. "Rolling Bubbles!" Miyako shouts as she transform into Bubbles. Both of them attack the ghost with their signature attacks but to their dismay,misses the ghost. The ghost charge towards Boomer while evading his attacks and starts to suck his soul and this time,manage to knock him down. Seeing this,Bubbles ran over to the downed Boomer,lying on the ground with his eyes close. As she tries to wake him up,the ghost inhale and just like Boomer,her soul is suck down,bit by bit. Luckily,she fainted and not dead. The ghost grins and headed towards its next target.

Kaoru and Butch are in a basement. It looks like it was abandon,with spider webs filled the ceilings. "Man this place give me the creeps." Kaoru said. "Are you scared?" Butch tease with a smug on his face. Angered,she knocks his head lightly and continues to walk infront of him. Rubbing the spot,he follows her and soon cuts to the front. As they walk,they saw the room have stains of dried blood. "Yuck!! What do you think made this?" Butch questioned. "No idea and I don't to stay longer to find out!" she said with a nervous tone. As they turn,they saw the ghost right infront of them. "What the?!?!" Butch was surprised and steps back and so does Kaoru. The ghost charge towards them. Butch tries to shock the monster but it was easily avoided. As the ghost about to inhale,he luckily jumps hangs to the wall with his hands before he jumps back down. Using his electric daggers that were formed using his own energy,he lunged and manage to 'injure' the ghost. Kaoru transforms into Buttercup and give Butch a hand. The ghost was zap by Butch but Buttercups attack does not effect it for some reason. Angered,the ghost lunge at Kaoru and starts to suck her soul. However,Butch manage to slash it with his dagger. Angered,it dissapears into thin air. Kaoru was about to fall when Butch catches her. "What just happen?" Kaoru ask,feeling dizzy. "Don't know.And what's that a ghost?! Maybe this house is haunted!" Butch said with astonishment. Kaoru starts to sweat and to what he had said. She tries to hide her fear of ghost from him so that he won't call her a coward. "Lets find Brick and Momoko!" Butch suggest. Kaoru nodd and both of them went back where they came from and goes to the same direction as Brick and Momoko went when they entered the house.

Meanwhile,Brick and Momoko are still in the same hallway they've walk thirteen minutes ago. "When is this hallway is going to end..." Brick sigh and same goes for Momoko. "Look!" Momoko cried as she points towards a door not far from their location. Both them ran to the door and opens it as it was unlock. "This must be the bed room." Brick said. They look around their surroundings. The walls have cracks and wallpapers were shreded. Brick sees a book on a table and takes it. "What are you doing? Your'e not suppose to steal someones stuff!" Momoko said. "Oh yeah! Well theres nobody here,so its no ones book!" Brick said proudly with a wink. Momoko cross her arms, "Hmm!". "He opens it and flips some pages. "This must be a diary or somethin'." he said. He yawns as he flips through the pages as none of them are interesting. However he stopped at a page and reads it. "Beware! Anyone who finds this book,get out of the house right away! He will haunt you! He will drain your soul and breaks the curse!" He close the book while looking at Momoko with a wink. "What's that suppose to mean?" Momoko ask. Brick just shake his head.

Suddenly,a ghost appears,surprising them. "Who are you?" Brick ask with a glare. Momoko hides behind Brick as she was scared. "Hi I'm Taka! Sorry if I scarad you." the ghost said,rubbing his head. "Are you a ghost?" Brick ask as he looks at him with the I-can't-believe-it look. The ghost boy nodd. Momoko is still hiding behind Brick,closing her eyes.

**Sorry for the long update! I was busy. Heres the 9th chapter and a cliffy!! I will update soon. **

**Note:I will redo the story by a bit.Instead of flying,the boys will run and jump from building like in the Kung fu movies,something like that.**

**R&R**


	10. Ghost battle

**CHAPTER 10: **GHOST BATTLE

Brick still stares at the ghost boy who was floating infront of them. "So your'e a ghost name Taka?" Brick said. "Yeap" Taka nodd. Brick chuckled and says,"And all this time and never believe in ghost.".Smiling,Taka says,"Well,actually I'm one of the ghosts that is visible to other people.". Brick give him a wink,"right...". Momoko still hides behind Brick,looking at the ghost. "Your'e not going ot hurt us are you?" She ask nervously. Taka shake his head,making Momoko relieve. "Well in that case,nice to meet you!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Momoko and this is Brick!" she added. "Nice to meet you all!" Taka said politely. "So are you the son of the owner of this house?" Brick ask. "How did you know?" Taka questioned,looking at Brick with a confuse look. "I saw your picture in one of the hallways,right beside a man with a beard." Brick answered. "Yes.It was 60 years ago.". Both Momoko and Brick mouth's gap and eyes widen. "60 YEARS!?!?!" both of them yelled. Taka nodd with a smug on his face. "This house was abandoned due to something tragic." he said with a frown. "Tragic?Care to explain?" Brick ask,giving Taka a cold stare.

"Well uh...explain what?" Taka lied,giving him a fake smile. "Your hiding something aren't you?" Brick said,winking at him. Taka sigh,"Even if I do,why should I?!". "Because I will do this if you don't tell..."Brick stands up,with his fireball in his hand. Taka back off,"Ok ok! Man your smart!". Brick sits back down and both him and Momoko starts to listen to Taka. Meanwhile,Butch and Kaoru are in a hallway,the same hallway Brick and Momoko have gone through. "I think they went this way." Butch said as he points at the left junction. "How dod you know?" Kaoru questioned. "I can smell the cheap hair gel." Butch answered."Ooooo k." Kaoru replied. As they walk,they passed a door but then turn they're atention towards it as the door opens. "Get ready for anything." Butch said with a serious tone. The door opens,revealing Boomer while holding Bubbles on his shoulder. "Boomer?" Butch said. He walk out but soon fell. "What happen?" Butch ask,helping his brother to stand up. "And what happen to Bubbles?!" Kaoru asks angrily. "A ghost..." Boomer said quitely. Both Kaoru and Butch eyes widen. "Is the ghost have a white cloak and red eyes?" Kaoru ask. Boomer nodd but soon faint. "We better find Brick and Momoko quick." Kaoru ordered. Butch nodd and both of them carries Boomer and Bubbles on their shoulders respectively.

Brick and Momoko are still in the bedroom,listening to Taka's story. Momoko wipe her tears thats running down her face wth a tissue. Brick rolls his eyes and looks back at Taka. "So thats it." Taka explained. "So let me get this straight,you're trap because of a curse? And theres another ghost here that can kill people by sucking their souls?" Brick questioned. Taka nodds. Momoko's still crying but Brick wipes them with his own mini towel. "That should shut you up." Brick tease wth a smug. Momoko's face starts to turn red,either out of anger or she's blushing. As they stands up,they heard a noise came from outside. Its Butch and Kaoru as well as Boomer and Bubbles,being carried by them. "What happen?" Brick ask as he saw Boomer is unconciuse. "A ghost did this to them. An...its behind you!" Butch starts to throw elcetric balls at Taka,which he luckily dodged. "Hold your fire! His wth us!" Brick explained as he holds Butch's hand. "Man I thought he never stop." Taka said,feeling relieve. "Care to explain?" Butch ask. Boomer and Bubbles wakes up and find themselves being held."Hey put me down!" Boomer said. Butch puts him down,more like throws him. "Man! I feel tired..." Boomer said. "Yeah. At least that ghost s not here." Bubbles said,rubbing her head."What ghost?" Taka ask. "It covers with a white cloak and have skinny arms as well as red eyes." Bubbles said. "Shinja!" Taka thought outloud.

Suddenly,the rooms temperature fell. It feels like be in a freezer. "Oh no! He is here!" Taka said with a frighten face. "The ghost?" Brick questioned. Taka nodds while looking at the far end of the hallway. Everybody prepared themselves for battle. The girls held their weapons tight while the boys 'held' theirs. Shinja,the ghost that responsible for draining Boomer's energy appears and slowly floats towards them. "Well,well,what do we have here? A bunch of fleshies ready to be pick!" The ghost said with a grin "You ain't gonna harm this people!" Taka shout,defending the group. "What are you gonna do about it,you sorry excuse for a ghost!" Shinja push Taka away to the wall and towards the group. He was about to drain their souls when Brick fires a bullet made of fire from his finger at Shinja's face. He cried in pain as the fire burns his face. However he manage to brush it off,"Grrr! I can't believe fleshies have powers!". He flew towards them and starts to attack.

The boys lunge at and attacks him with their 'weapons'. Butch throws his dagger towards his chest,shocking him. Boomer held tight to a spear he made that pierce on the ceiling and attacks Shinja with his ice needles. From that front,Brick jumps and slash him with his sword,leaving a burning mark on the air. Shinja falls back and covers his chest with his left hand,"I can believe you manage to hurt me..." he falls to the ground. The boys walks towards him to check whether his dead. However,it was a trick,Shinja floats above them and starts to inhale their energy.The boys getting weaker by the second and starts to turning pale. Shinja laughs as he continues to suck their energy. Suddenly,a loud wail send Shinja flying into the wall. The sourse of the sound came from non-other then Taka. "Leave them alone!" Taka defend the boys. Angered,Shinja lunge towards Taka and starts to drain him. "I should have done this years ago!" he continued to suck his energy. Not giving up,Taka release another ghostly wail but it didn't effect Shinja as he himself starts to fade. "Hahaha!!!...Arg..." Shinja stops as he saw Brick launching an energy beam towards Shinja.The attack from the two boys were to powerful for Shinja to handle.The energy penetrates him like a light would od through darkness,causing him to explode. The sound was loud enough that it makes the whole house shakes.

But it was not a normal shake,it is the sign that the house is about to crumble. "Lets get out of here!" Butch yelled."But what about Brick?" Momoko ask,feeling concerned. "He will be ok,trust me!" Butch said. Everyone ran for their lives as the house crumbles.Luckily,they manage to escape in time as the house falls,leaving nothing but pieces of it. Everyone looks at it,as they thought Brick didn't make it.Everyone look down,especially Momoko as they sad feeling beared into their heart for the death of their friend. Suddenly,a hand emerges from the remains of the house. Brick rises while brushing of the dirt from his shirt. Everyone felt relieve and ran over to him. "I knew you weren't gone,I knew it!" Boomer said cheerfully. Momoko jumps and hug him. Evryone including him were shock to her actions. "Why are you hugging me!" Brick said angrily,but he was blushing. 'For being happy that your'e safe!" Momoko said with a smile. As everyone was busy with the commotion,another hand emerges.Everyone looks at it with a surprise,except for Brick.

**Well here's the 10th chapter people! Sorry for the long update I was busy playing games. LOL! **

**R&R**

**PS:I will redo some of the chapters.**


	11. Alive!

**CHAPTER 11:**ALIVE!

Another hand emerges from the ground.Everyone jumps out of shock and steps back,except for Brick. He walk over to the hand and grips it by the palm. Everyone look at each other,confuse to Brick's action. As Brick grips the hand,he pulls it up as might as he can and out comes a person,emerging from the rubbles.The only thing he wears is a black shorts.The person happens to be a boy and no taller then the ruffs. He has orange eyes and a raggedly cut raven black hair. The puffs and ruffs walk over to them and look at the boy with a weird look. "Who are you?" Boomer said. "Its me,Taka!" the boy said cheerfully. Everyone gasps as they could not believe what the boy said. "But your'e a ghost,aren't ya?" Miyako asks. Taka nodds and says,"Yes,I was.But thanks to Brick,I'm human again!". Taka smiled and soon realise that his leg becomes a 'tail' like when he was a ghost. "Well sorta..." he give them a cheesy smile. The 'tail' reverts back into a pair of legs.

"We better get our butts away from here before anyone finds out." Brick suggest.Everyone nodds in agreement and went back to their homes. They left just in time as the police arrives at the crime scene. Since Taka has no place to go,the ruffs decide to bring him along with them. As they walk,Taka look around his surroundings,feeling amazed."Wow!Looks like everything have chnage for the past 60 years!" he said,feeling amazed. The boys laugh and Brick says,"Yeah,but you better don't act like that anymore or people will think your'e a weirdo.".Taka nodd with a silly face. Some people around them are looking at Taka as he doesn't wear anything except for a pair of black short. A few minutes later,they arrive infront of the forest. Taka stop and look at the boys. "You said you guys are bringing me to your home?" Taka said. "We are.Just follow us ok."Brick replied. Taka nodds and follows them. Finally,they arrive infront of their 'house'. "So wheres your house?" Taka questioned. The boys chuckle and Brick starts to knock the 'door'. Feeling confuse,Taka was about to said something when a woman came out of the tree. "Woah!" Taka said,surprised. The ruffs laugh at him as he fell to the ground."Who is this?" Ronna ask. "His are friend!" Boomer said cheerfully. "Well come on in then! What's your name?" Roona ask,smiling. "My name is Taka!" he said with a smirk. Once he was inside,his eyes widen like the moon in the night sky.

"This place is great!" Taka looks around,feeling amaze but also confuse with stuff in the room. "What's this?" he points at the Xbox. "That's an Xbox."Boomer said. The orange-eyed boy continuos to look around and took several books they called magazines. "Can't believe everything has changed for the past 60 years..."he looks through the magazine titled "Monster Trucks". "Yeah well,you'll get use to it." Brick said as he enters the room,bringing a t-shirt and a pair of blue jogging pants. "Here" he threw the clothes at Taka's face. "This will do.Where's the changing room?" he ask. The ruffs points at the bathroom not far from him. After he changed,he comes out but somewhat feels a bit uncomfortable. "Nice!" Boomer commented,giving him a thumbs up. Taka smiled and follows his action. "Now what do we do?" Butch asks. "Let's play some games.Taka,wanna join.?" Brick said. Taka nodds with a smile and starts playing with the ruffs.

While playing,Taka's mind was wandering somewhere else. "I've been relased from this dreadful curse." He thought outloud,smiling. "But that dreadful witch puts me in it in the first place!" His smile turns upsidedown. "What's wrong?" Boomer ask looking at Taka. "Uh nothing..." Taka gives him a fake smile. They continued to play like there is no tomorrow.

(Later that night)

"Well Taka,heres a matress and blanket for you!" Ronna said,smiling at Taka. The ruffs are already sleeping,with Boomer drooling and his saliva drips down to Butch's shoulder,unnotice. He takes the stuuf and went to bed,waiting for the next day to come.

(The next day)

The girls are walking by the hallway,going straight to their classrooms. Suddenly Momoko bumps into someone,who happens to be Brick. "Hey watch it!" Brick said,rubbing his head. "Sorry Brick,didn't see ya." Momoko replied,rubbing her head as well. "Anyway we're late for class,so we're going." Brick added. Crossing her arms, "Look who's talking" Buttercup said. "So Taka is gonna be our new classmate?" Momoko ask. Brick nodds as the group enters the class. A few minutes later,Ms Keane entered with a boy following her. "Well then,why don't you introduce yourself?" She said,smiling at him. "My name is Taka,nice to meet you all." he bowed and took his seat right next to Ren.

**Here's the 11th chapter people.I know its short but it was meant to be so.**

**R&R**


	12. The Piper

**CHAPTER 12****: THE PIPER part 1**

The morning breeze blew through the air as the sun rises. The sunlight shines through the window as Rona opens the curtain.

"_Rise and shine boys_!_ Breakfast is ready_!" Rona said loudly as she claps her hands.

"_Ok_..." Butch said tiredly as he gets up, scratching his back.

Brick got up, his eyes are still close and his hair is messy. His cap was laying down the floor not far from him.

Boomer is still sleeping, hugging his pillow while drooling all over it.

"_Wake up Boomer_," Rona said with a soft tone as she shakes Boomer's body, causing him to wake up. The blond boy gets up and whips the drool on his mouth.

Rona then shakes the body of the person who was lying next to Boomer.

"Wake up, Taka." Rona said softly.

--

Usually, the boys would have a race to the toilet with each other but this time, they decided just to walk there as they were tired from yesterday's event.

Being on the front, Brick enters the toilet first while the others wait outside. All of them have the tired look on their faces.

--

**(Somewhere in Tokyo City)**

"_Haruko_? _Wake up_! _Breakfast is ready_!" A woman said, knocking the door of a room.

In the room, the atmosphere was dark. The purple walls and the violet colored curtains makes the room looks gloomy. On the bed, lies a sleeping girl. Her raven colored hair covers the left side of her face. Her ginger locks runs smoothly down her sides. Her peaceful sleep was disturbed when she heard the knocking.

"_Yeah mom_, _I'm up_....." The girl said with a dull tone, rubbing her eyes.

--

After taking her bath, the girl walks out of her room and head downstairs to have her breakfast. Near the table was her father who was reading the newspaper when he sees his daughter sitting down on the chair.

"_Good morning dad_." The girl greeted.

"_Good morning_, _Haruko_. _How's my girl_?" The man said with a smile.

"_I feel just fine_." She said. She then plugs in small earphones in her ears as she turns on her iPod.

--

**(Treehouse)**

The boys along with Ronna and her grandfather are at the table, eating there breakfast.

"_So Taka_, _how are you feeling_?" Ronna asks.

"_Fine_! _Just fine_." Taka replied while taking a bite of his bread.

"_You must have slept well_." Rona's grandfather said while stirring his tea.

Taka just smile at the old man, scratching the back of his head.

Brick just stares at him, spreading the jam on his bread. "_Yeah right_..." He thought to himself as he bites his bread. Boomer was not listening to the conversation because he was to busy eating. Butch just ignores them as he eats his scramble eggs.

--

**(Later tha day...)**

The boys are walking down the lane of a street, feeling bored. Since there was nothing they want to do today, they decided to have a drink at their favourite cafe. As they walk, Taka noticed something up ahead. He sees a person in a black coat, sitting down on a bench while playing his flute. There is also a group of children sitting down on the ground, listening to his play. However, something about the person caught his attention.

"_That tune_, _I heard it before. But where_?" Taka thought to himself.

"_Hey guys_! _Look_!" Boomer said as he points to the man.

The boys quickly turn their attention towards the man that Taka pointed. They see blue colored dusts come out of the children's' nose and they enters the person's nose whilst the children turning paler. Without wasting time, the boys run towards the man.

"_Hey_!" Butch yelled.

The man startled and starts to make his get away as the boys chase him down.

--

**(Somewhere)**

Haruko said goodbye to her parents as she walks out of the house. She decides to spend the day reading her favorite novel at the park. As she walks, she sees a something coming towards her direction.

--

The chase was still on. Taka tries to catch up to the man by attempting to tackle him on the corner of the street. However, his plan failed when he accidently bumps into a girl.

"_Ouch_!" Haruko said.

"_Sorry_!" Taka apologised. He helps the girl to stand up.

"_Next time watch where you're going_!" Haruko scolded. But Taka ignored her as he runs off to chase the man.

"_What was that all about_?" Haruko said as she looks at the running boys.

"_Whatever_..." She said to herself, shaking her head.

--

The chase has stopped as the man comes to a dead end. He has no way to escape as the boys walks closer to him.

"_Hey_. _What have you done to the kids_?" Brick asks with a serious tone. Butch smirks at the man as he cracks his knuckles.

The man grins and turns into a cloud of black smoke and disappears.

"_He's gone_!" Boomer said.

However, they suddenly heard laughter behind them as the same cloud of smoke reforms.

"_Alright_. _Who are you_?" Brick said, pointing his right index finger at the man.

The man smirks, "_I'm the Piper_!"

--

**I'm finally back for this fanfic. I also changed my penname from RedBrick17 to ShadowRainX. I changed my writing style but I don't know if its any better. Anyway, I think I'm gonna change the storyline a bit but I don't know..... What do you guys think? **

**PS: I don't know if i want to continue this fanfic cause I think its kinda childish now. I got some better ideas for an RRBZ fanfic. Or maybe I do a 'remake' of two of my PPGZ fanfics with a better storyline and title? Tell me if you support me.**

**R&R**

* * *


End file.
